Currently known medical imaging diagnostic apparatuses include CT (Computed Tomography) scanners, MRI (Magnetic Resonance Imaging) apparatuses, PET (Positron Emission Tomography) apparatuses, DSA (Digital Subtraction Angiography) apparatuses and the like. In using such apparatus, a medical fluid such as a contrast medium and physiological saline (hereinafter also referred to simply as a medical fluid) is often injected into the patient.
Various medical fluid injector devices for automatic injection have been conventionally proposed. For example, Patent Document 1 (WO 2007/116840) has disclosed apparatus in which a contrast medium and a physiological saline are injected simultaneously to perform injection of the contrast medium diluted at a predetermined concentration (hereinafter referred to as a “diluted contrast medium”) into a patient.
For performing such injections, it is necessary to program the injection rate and the volume for both medical fluids in advance. By way of example, for injecting 20 ml of diluted contrast medium at 3.0 ml/sec, injection rate of the contrast medium is set to 1.8 ml/sec, the volume thereof is set to 12 ml, whereas the injection rate of the physiological saline is set to 1.2 ml/sec, and the volume thereof is set to 8 ml. Then, the injection of 20 ml diluted contrast medium at 3.0 ml/sec will be executed by simultaneously injecting both of the contrast medium and the saline under the injection condition.
Patent Document 1: WO2007/116840